


Нерассказанная сказка

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Маломорье [2]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Иногда сказки становятся реальностью.
Series: Маломорье [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065815





	Нерассказанная сказка

По зеленой глади воды иногда пробегает легкая рябь, тревожа густые прибрежные заросли. Здесь Йеменна разливается широко, почти как море. Бывалые путешественники и барды фыркают все как один, едва слышат от кого-нибудь горделивое сравнение, но местные предпочитают думать имено так. Даже зовут ее иногда Маленьким Морем.

Здесь все по-настоящему. Порой ураганы поднимают волны такой высоты, что захлестывают топкую низину, на которой обычно пасется скот. Селяне штормов не боятся — вода всегда отходит, оставляя за собой питательный ил, и уже спустя пару-тройку дней сквозь него пробивается зеленая трава, сочнее и краше прежней. А еще в Маленьком Море водятся русалки. И это — главная причина, почему все местные так упорно цепляются за свое название то ли озера, то ли болота, образованного обычной горной рекой.

Чужаки, услышав про русалок, хохочут. Какие русалки в захудалой речонке? Не раз их там искали — и ничего. Банды, желавшие заполучить ценную чешую с хвостов, рыцари, жаждущие подвигов, искатели приключений и любители загадок исплавали Маленькое Море вдоль и поперек, а самые ушлые маги — еще и вглубь. Часть из них пропала, не без того, так если в неосмоленной лодке плыть, да в полный доспех одетым — оно и неудивительно.

А местные втихомолку посмеиваются над чужаками и продолжают верить. Они-то с русалками встречались. Кому-то в детстве утонуть не дали, а у кого-то на глазах, наоборот, родича или друга утащили. Кое с кем русалки и разговаривали — давно, правда, но народная молва хранит знания надежней книг. В Маломорье помнили каждый случай и передавали из уст в уста. Первые сказки, что запоминал ребенок, были о русалках.

Сказки, которые случились когда-то давно, но могли и повториться. Олльена помнила одну, и имя героини похоже было на ее — Орлена. Поверье гласит, что и судьбы у таких людей схожи.

Очень хотелось, чтобы оно было правдой.

Когда Олльена вышла к берегу Маленького Моря, слезы давно высохли на ее щеках. Только в уголках зеленых глаз притаились маленькие капельки, сморгнешь — и исчезнут.

Она неплохо знала здешние места, монахиня, родившаяся в Маломорье. Но даже ей пришлось потрудиться, чтобы отыскать действительно пустынный, далекий и от селения, и от многочисленных звериных троп кусочек берега. По пути сюда Олльене трижды пришлось бежать от диких зверей, но она не теряла головы и сумела выбраться. Боевой опыт, полученный в имперской армии, спас ее от смерти.

От жадных мужских рук и пьяного смеха — не спас.

Обесчещенной монахине нет места в обители. Пусть Всевышний милостив и все так же отвечает дочери своей. Пусть Олльена еще может лечить.

Она не находит в себе сил.

Похожие друг на друга рыцари — такие же, как тот из ее отряда, что дрых, упившись элем, под столом придорожной таверны, где они остановились на ночлег. Одинаковые стрелки с характерным прищуром, будто высматривающие врага, — близнецы того, что отвел глаза, когда ее уволакивали наверх. Суетливые ученики магов — отражения того, что отлетел к стене и затих после первого же удара.

Олльена вылечила его потом. Едва вырвавшись из-под получившего свое варвара, бросилась вниз, в общий зал, где толстый трактирщик невозмутимо протирал свои залапанные кружки, и воззвала к Всевышнему. Он ответил, и маг остался жив.

А наутро похмельный, едва проспавшийся рыцарь, даже не дослушав, скривился и заявил:

— Лечить можешь? Можешь. Так что такого-то?

Олльена дождалась конца похода — исправно лечила весь отряд, поддерживала, утешала в боли и неуверенности. И, выполнив миссию, ушла — одна, через половину Империи, пешком.

Какая ирония — в пути с ней не случилось ничего страшнее нападения лесных зверей да одной разбойничьей шайки, которой позарез требовался лекарь. Исцеленный атаман даже звал оставаться у них — и проводил до самого Маломорья несмотря на отказ. Достойными людьми оказались они, эти разбойники.

А у Олльены перед глазами стояли лица тех, кто не защитил и не уберег.

Она огляделась, в последний раз любуясь высокими ивами и зарослями низких прибрежных кустарников, колючих, вечно цепляющихся за подол. Ей уже незачем беспокоиться об одежде — покровы нужны людям.

Олльена сбросила монашескую рясу, расколола чепец и вынула шпильки из тугого узла волос. В детстве родители звали ее солнечным зайчиком — такими светлыми, в прабабку, удались ее пушистые локоны. За годы послушничества они отросли почти до пят; теперь укрыли шелковым плащом, освобожденные, и Олльена мимоходом пожалела, что червонное золото под водой обратится в тусклый изумруд.

Но так будет лучше. Убить себя ни один истинно верующий не может, однако закон Божий не запрещает изменяться.

Прохладная вода нежно лизнула кончики пальцев, обволокла сначала ступни, затем колени... Жарким летним вечером купание приятно, но Олльена не обращала внимания ни на что, кроме одного.

Тихого плеска в дальних заводях.

Над водой звуки разносятся на большие расстояния, и направление определить тоже трудно. Куда плыть, Олльена не знала, поэтому поплыла просто туда, где глубже, к середине Маленького Моря. Ее волосы шлейфом стелились по поверхности воды, золотым ореолом колыхались вокруг. Где-то рядом слышалось переливчатое хихиканье, а ноги Олльены там, внизу, коснулось что-то гладкое. Если бы не отчетливое скольжение, она бы и не заметила — прикосновение вышло таким же прохладным, как речные воды.

Олльена немного повисела на месте, но повторения не дождалась. Пришлось плыть дальше — неторопливо рассекая воду руками, стараясь не тревожить реку сверх необходимого. Голову Олльена держала высоко, не желая случайно хлебнуть лишнего, а вот остальное тело оказалось под водой, и блики на поверхности мешали разглядеть, что происходит в глубине.

Но следующее прикосновение не стало неожиданностью.

Тонкие прохладные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг щиколотки, однако вниз не потянули — просто остановили, и Олльена снова послушно зависла, медленно перебирая ногами и помогая себе руками. Слепило и пекло макушку жаркое вечернее солнце, а назойливая мошкара так и норовила залететь в глаза и в нос, однако Олльене не было дела до мелких неудобств.

Ее продолжали трогать.

Чуткие — женские — руки с любопытством и осторожностью касались ее в самых разных местах: провели по животу, пощекотали под мышкой, огладили бедра, сжали полную грудь. Олльена охнула и неудачно загребла воду — чуть не захлебнулась, однако неведомая сила поддержала ее, не позволив утонуть. А дав отдышаться — снова принялась изучать ее тело с непосредственностью ребенка и любопытством взрослого.

Чужие руки вернулись на грудь, прохладные, немного скользкие и одновременно шершавые — очень странное ощущение, но не плохое. Просто — необычное. А прикосновения к соскам, ловкие пальцы, играющие с ними, потирающие их между подушечек, оказались еще и приятными.

Звонкое хихиканье полетело над водой, и рядом плеснуло, словно большая рыбина ударила хвостом. Олльена запрокинула голову, улыбнулась солнцу и небу. Расслабилась.

Она плыла в хороводе русалочьей песни, то чирикающем, то визжащем, а ее ласкали речные волны и чужие руки. И не смущали ни пробирающиеся между ног ловкие пальчики, ни обнаженная грудь, прижавшаяся к ее груди, ни шершаво-скользкая кожа, ни обжигающие холодом губы на ее губах. Олльену кружила река — и она была счастлива.

— Госпожа! Госпожа! — теребил ее кто-то. — Очнитесь, госпожа!

Олльена вскочила, схватилась за сердце — но оно билось нормально, просто чуть-чуть суматошно от испуга. Обычное человеческое сердце в обычном человеческом теле.

— Госпожа, что с вами? Вы упали в реку? — продолжал допытываться какой-то парнишка, вылитый сквайр, если бы не пастушечья рубаха, подвязанная грязным обрывком веревки, и дырявые штаны.

Суматошно осмотревшись, Олльена обнаружила себя на берегу Маленького Моря, аккуратно одетой, но мокрой до последней нитки, словно купалась в рясе и чепце. А ей в лицо обеспокоенно заглядывал, кажется, внук нынешнего головы Маломорья: очень уж похож — такой курносый нос в россыпи веснушек ни с чем не спутаешь.

— Да… да, — сбивчиво ответила Олльена, смущенная и не понимающая, как она оказалась на берегу? — Я упала в реку… наверное… я не помню...

И тут ее накрыло осознание — парнишка, так похожий на сквайра и будущего рыцаря, не вызывал никаких ассоциаций и эмоций. Просто старый знакомый, которого Олльена видела еще в колыбели, когда жила в родительском доме, и чьего имени не знает. Не тот, который не защитил.

В ушах звенели колокольчики радостного смеха, рябью прокатившегося по речной воде.

— Пойдемте, госпожа, — засуетился паренек. — Тут селение есть, так я вас провожу! Меня Иленом кличут, а вас как звать будут?

— Олльена, — улыбнулась она. И имя у паренька их, маломорское, на “ен” кончается. — Ты внук дяди Керена?

— Так вы наша! — расцвел Илен и спохватился: — Ой, дурачина я! Коровки-то! Вы подождите, госпожа, я мигом!

Олльена рассмеялась и села прямо в душистую траву, не заботясь, что колючий кустарник цепляется за юбку и рукава. В имперскую церковь она возвращаться не собиралась, а благородным разбойникам до внешнего вида дела нет. Хотя и не стоит являться к ним замарашкой — ведь у достойного атамана такие красивые глаза и сильные руки…

Вернувшийся пастушок застал ее с мечтательной улыбкой на губах, что отнес на счет радости от возвращения в родные края. Олльена его не разубеждала.

Когда рассеется магическая эйфория, Олльена очнется целительницей настоящей разбойничьей шайки. Впрочем, атаман не даст возможности пожалеть об этом решении.

Никто так и не узнает, почему Маленькое Море с тех пор не может пересечь ни один варвар, но начнут предполагать — и родятся новые сказки с не менее счастливым концом.


End file.
